Forum:Solidus's resignation.
Okay, I know it was stated that the reason the Patriots forced Solidus to resign was due to the Shadow Moses Incident being leaked (or, according to James Johnson, he instigated everything within Shadow Moses, with no involvement from the Patriots at all). However, I'm having trouble believing that that was the only reason why The Patriots forced him to resign. After all, Nastasha mentioned that the president during this time was nearing the end of his term in February, even though he was recently reelected into office, and unless I'm mistaken, you can't have a recall election within any of the Presidential terms, such things only being reserved for state governments/city governments. So, the reference to his term ending soon makes little sense due to only having three years and 11 months before leaving office. I mean, Inauguration Day did used to be on March, but that ended in 1933, and from that year on, it was on January 20th. Pretty much the only thing I could imagine it being aside from a script error was that the Patriots planned on removing him anyways, and that the Shadow Moses Incident was simply an excuse for them to do so. Besides which, they didn't seem to punish Ocelot at all despite being involved in the Shadow Moses Incident, which logically they should have done. Anyways, if anyone can give me a good explaination for Nastasha's line about Solidus's term ending soon that neither dealt with an error or the Patriots planning to remove him to begin with, please state it. Weedle McHairybug 13:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Can you remind me where it is mentioned that he was recently re-elected, as of 2005? --Bluerock 13:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Scott Dolph mentioned in his speech that Solidus pushed for the NMD program to succession by 2000, meaning he had to have been president during this time. I'll even post the exact part of his speech if I must. ::"The National Missile Defense program was initiated in the end of the 20th century, projected to completion in 2005. However, the NMD trial conducted in the year 2000 was a complete failure and the success of the 1999 trials is now considred a chance happening. There was no technological solution in sight and the program was already attracting strong criticism from Russia and China for its potential violation of the Anti-Ballistic Missile agreement. The fact that any development in missile defense would trigger accelerated weapons development has been pointed out from the very beginning. President Sears forced the NMD proposal through and succeeded in deploying the program." ::Okay, it mentioned that it was projected to be completed in 2005, but the way it was worded indicated that Solidus forced it through and succeeded in deploying the program indicated that he was heavily involved in getting it through by 2000. Weedle McHairybug 13:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :The quote doesn't mention what year Sears' specific proposal was forced through, since the NMD program/s had already been initiated/conceptualized back in the 1990s. It is worded rather badly though as to make it unclear. In any case, the Patriots forced Solidus to resign following the Shadow Moses Incident; there is no indication they wanted to remove him beforehand. --Bluerock 15:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I also recall that James Johnson was reelected in 2008, which would imply that he would have been Solidus's Vice President during 2005 (since order of succession would require for him to be Vice President before being promoted to President if anything happened to the President, either by death or by resignation in the case of Solidus/Nixon.). In either case, Solidus would have to have been elected president at the very least by 2004 in order for this to work, which makes Nastasha's statement bizzare at the very least. Weedle McHairybug 15:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC)